


"No, stop!"

by Sinikka_von_Wolperting



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting
Summary: Bad areas are best to be avoided. Especially at night.





	"No, stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! See the tags!  
> This was a first time getting non-con elements in a story, I think I did well enough.  
> Quick note: This is set before Insomnia's fall, just to mention that.
> 
> Thanks to lovely markofthemoros for beta-reading and have fun reading this belated day 4 prompt!

Prompto hated leaving the house at night. Not that he was living in a particularly bad area, but he had to enter one, when he wanted to reach the closest 24 hour store. And he had to. He had been putting this off for way too long and now he was all out of food and felt like starving. His parents weren’t an option; they would be gone for another two weeks and so the blond had to take things in his own hands, as always.

“Come on, Prom. A quick trip, hurry back home, it’s easy,” he took a deep breath. “Not your first time. This will be a breeze, like always.”

It was like a clean cut. First, he was walking down a nicely lit street lined with houses and flower beds, then he turned a corner and it was as if he stepped into another dimension. Trash littered the sidewalks, most street lamps were broken or only weakly flickering and it smelled like someone took a dump in one of the narrow alleys going off the main road.

He sped up his steps until he broke into a jog. Hurrying down the street, he barely looked left and right. The blond smiled victorious when he saw the lights of the small store still lit. Crossing the parking lot, he eventually slowed down, eyes fixed on the door when he heard a voice coming from his right.

“Still out this late, boy?”

He turned his head, slowing down his steps a little, but not fully stopping. Leaning against a rusty old car was a man. Prompto couldn’t make out his features since the guy was outside the cone of light the store emitted but the blond could see that he was eyeing him up and down. The man raised one hand, holding a bottle in it. “Wanna have some fun?”

Now that was some serious stranger danger. But Prompto did his best not to show how nervous he was and gave the guy a short smile and a “No, thank you,” before entering the store. He instantly felt safe inside. There were cameras and even a couple people doing their late night shopping. Everything was fine now.

Strolling along the isles, he took his time picking the items he needed, no need to hurry and get back out there where that weird guy possibly still was. He wasn’t planning on buying much, just enough to get through the night and the next day. 

When it was time to cash out, he threw nervous glances towards the door. He had no choice but to go out there, but he preferred to not be harassed by any weirdo again.

“You alright?” the tired-looking cashier asked, following the blond’s glance.

“Uh...y-yeah,” Prompto stammered. “Just...watching out for someone.”

The man nodded and handed him the change. “Better hurry home now, kid. There’s a lot of dangerous people about at this time, ya hear me?”

“Sure,” the blond smiled. “I don’t plan on being snatched, don’t worry.”

His positive attitude left him as soon as he left the store. Was it just him or has it become even darker? The weird man was gone, so that was a relief, although the shabby car still sat in his spot.

Wrapping the handles of his bag around his wrist, he began walking with big strides, eyed now set onto the end of the street, the place he had to go. ‘Just go straight, then turn right and you’re outta here,’ he kept repeating in his head. ‘Not much far-’

“There you are, kiddo!”

The sudden voice made him jump and before he could process what was happening, someone stepped in his way. Prompto knew who he was right away. The creep from the parking lot stood way too close before him and seemed excited to meet him again.

“I was wondering when you’d come outta there again.”

“Uh,” Prompto didn’t dare to look him in the eye. "Sorry but...I, uh, I need to go home now. My parents are waiting for me.”

The blond tried to step around the man, pass him and keep on walking, maybe running to get away from him. But he wouldn’t let him, even slightly spread his arms to become an even bigger barrier for Prompto. 

“Come on, pretty boy, I know exactly whatcha want,” he drawled, waving the bottle from before in front of Prompto’s face. “Y’sure you don’t wanna have some? It’s my very own mix, this will make you relax.”

“Yes, I’m sure of it,” Prompto said, not sounding half as confident as he had intended. His eyes were darting around, looking for an exit, to somehow get away from him, when it hit him. He was only halfway down the street, so the store wasn’t too far away. 

Before he could change his mind, he turned on his heels to sprint back to the safety of the store. But he couldn’t even take more than two steps when he was harshly yanked back by the collar of his shirt. An arm wrapped around him, he was pulled to the side which made him lose grip on his bag and his items clattered down on the street. His back was slammed against a wall and for a moment, everything blurred around him.

Roaming hands pulled him back to reality and when he felt fingers slip under his shirt, he began to struggle. Grabbing the intruding arm with both hands, he tried pushing it away while twisting and turning to slip away from him, but his assailant was having none of it.

A heavy fist sunk into Prompto's abdomen, and the blond doubled over with pain flaring up in his gut Tark tendons crawled in from the edges of his vision. He wasn't given any reprieve as the man grabbed his hair, pulling him back up and shoving him back against the wall roughly.

“Enough of this game now, you little shit,” he growled. He got a hold of both wrists, successfully pinning them above the blond’s head. His free hand found the hem of the blond’s shirt again and picked up where it left off. Touching, feeling. 

Prompto reared up with a distressed sob, blindly kicking around until he finally hit something. Both hands let go of him and he slumped to the ground. The creep took a couple steps away and stood doubled over as Prompto had hit him right between the legs.

Looking around, the blond looked for anything to defend himself with. His eyes fell on the bottle lying an arm’s length away. The guy must have dropped it during their struggle. Glancing over to the man once more, he reached out to grab the bottle by the neck and smashed it on the ground. Stinking liquid formed a puddle around the shards.

Prompto got up just in time. He held the other half of the bottle in both hands and swung it in the direction of his attacker who was coming towards him again.

For a short moment, he looked surprised, making one step back even. But then he began to laugh and Prompto felt his stomach sink.

“S-stay away from me,” the blond said, but nothing in his voice sounded intimidating. Back pressed against the wall he kept holding the bottle out in front of him. With a menacing look, the man pointed at the puddle on the ground.

“You’re gonna pay for that, you little bitch.”

With that, he stepped towards the blond, who began swishing the bottle around to ward him off, but it was no good. Prompto’s arms were pushed to the side and the bottle was ripped out of his hand. The guy pressed him against the wall, taking away all his freedom to move and the blond froze, not knowing what to do anymore.

Next thing he felt was something hard hitting the side of his head that sent him tumbling to the ground. A sharp pain erupted, now on the other side of his face and the smell of alcohol became almost overwhelming. He couldn’t dwell on that though, as he felt two hands wrap around his hip, pulling him a bit backwards.

Prompto couldn’t understand what the guy was saying anymore, but he felt him lean over him, felt his breath against his ear. And he felt the hands, fumbling around on his pants, undoing his belt. This sent his panic skyrocketing.

“No,” he gasped, writhing and struggling to push him away. “No, stop!”

He heard a mocking laugh and was pushed back onto his stomach. One hand stayed between his shoulder blades, keeping him down, while the other relentlessly worked on his pants. 

Prompto begged for him to stop, sobbing in fear of what was about to happen when the hand slipped in his pants.

Never had he wished to pass out so badly.

Then, all of a sudden, both hands pulled away. Instantly, he turned on his side and curled up into a ball while all hell broke loose around him. He heard loud voices, not just his attacker’s, but another one. Screams, sounds of fighting, then silence. The blond, didn’t dare to move or look up and continued sobbing against his arms.

“...ey? ...u hea...e, kid? Hey!”

Prompto flinched when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. It felt different, the touch was more careful, tender almost. He still didn’t budge at first and it took the stranger a few minutes of soft talking until he managed to pry one arm away from the blond’s face.

“There we go,” he smiled. Locking eyes with Prompto, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wait...aren’t you Prince Noctis’ friend?”

Hearing Noctis’ name, Prompto perked up a little. He couldn’t place the face right away until he saw the big scar on his right cheek. He was a glaive. Prompto remembered him from the few times he and Noct had watched the Kingsglaive train.

The glaive must have noticed the recognition in Prompto’s eyes because he gave him another smile. “Knew I remembered the that face. Think you can sit up?”

“I don’t know,” the blond said truthfully. He was shaking and nausea was slowly rising in his stomach.

“Let’s try it together, then,” the glaive said, changing his position a little. Slowly, patiently he helped Prompto to sit up, whispering encouraging words to him every now and then, until the blond was sitting upright and could lean against the wall. 

“I didn’t catch your name, wanna tell me?”

“Prompto.”

“Alright. My name’s Tredd.”

Prompto looked up. The name was familiar as well. He wasn’t sure in the dim light, but his hair seemed to have a particular shade of reddish brown the blond believed to remember as well. He wanted this to be true. 

His gaze then wandered down to a motionless form a few yards behind Tredd and a lump formed in his throat. “Is...is h-he…”

Tredd followed Prompto’s gaze and shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “Just knocked out. And trust me, I’ll see to it that he stays that way until they take him away.”

Slumping down next to Prompto - giving the younger enough space to not make him nervous - the redhead proceeded to pull out his phone and made a few calls. 

Prompto barely listened to him. The feeling where the guy’s hands touched him still lingered on his skin and he shakily tried to pull his pants back in place. He startled when he felt a light touch on the shoulder and eventually cast his eyes over to Tredd, who looked at him questioningly.

“You have your phone on you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Prompto pulled his phone out which somehow had survived all this without a scratch.

“I just called the police and an ambulance, they’ll be here any minute,” Tredd explained. “You maybe wanna...call your parents?”

He slowly shook his head. “They’re not at home at the moment.”

“So, the prince, then?”

Slightly shocked, Prompto looked up to the glaive again, who only shrugged. A rebellious smile appeared on his face. 

“C’mon, do it,” he said. “I don’t think he cares about the time when his buddy calls him. And everything is better than doing the ‘hospital tour’ alone. Have some emotional support with you, kid.”

Sniffling, Prompto thought about it for a moment, before he cracked a weak smile. Thinking about it, Noctis would possibly freak out and set everything in motion as soon as he heard what happened. And then be mad at  _ him  _ for not telling that something happened.

‘May as well just tell him now,’ he thought to himself and dialed the prince’s number. He held the phone to his ear, careful not to touch his face which was still sticky from a disgusting mixture of blood, alcohol and tears, and listened to the dial tone.

It finally stopped and he could hear rustling on the other side.

_ “Mmmmh? Prom?” _

Tears welled up again when he heard Noct’s sleepy voice. Marginally, he noticed the wail of sirens getting closer.

“Hey, uhm,” he took a shaky breath. “I think I need you, Noct.”


End file.
